


The Digger

by Kyuubiluver342



Category: Promare (2019), Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann References, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: A young Burnish arrives and Lio wants to help this poor soul. (Gurren Lagann characters are in Promare)
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	The Digger

Lio sighed deeply as the ex-Burnish thanked him again before getting up. He signed their paperwork before adding it to the ever growing pile next to him. Paperwork was tedious and long, often making Lio’s short tempered and tired, but this was a good thing. Ex-Burnish were getting re-established in the city. This paperwork would help them get IDs, be added to the city’s census and allowed them to get back into normal civilization. Lio was fine helping with the paperwork if it meant they were one step closer to Burnish finally having the same rights as everyone else.

“Next!” he called.

A flash of blue and he looked up to see a young man sat down across from him. He stared at him, recognizing him vaguely. He was an Ex-Burnish, one Lio had met briefly when he took over leadership from Meis and Gueira, but didn’t interact with after that. As far as he knew, the boy kept to himself, speaking to no one, head always bowed and shoulders slumped. Like the weight of the world rested on his bony shoulders.

“Name?” Lio asked gently.

“Simon.” the boy whispered as he shifted slightly.

Lio nodded. Simple enough.

“Last name?” Lio asked.

Simon paused before shaking his head.

“Never had one.” Simon replied as he sunk in the chair a bit.

Lio sighed and nodded as he noted that down. Many Burnish either didn’t remember their old names or never had them. So it wasn’t uncommon.

“Age?” Lio asked.

Simon frowned and shook his head.

“I don’t know.” Simon admitted.

He flushed, as if he were embarrassed.

“It’s ok. Where are you from?” Lio asked gently.

He looked young, maybe 14 at best? Lio put it down with a question mark.

“The pits.” Simon stated.

Lio paused. Many Burnish had decided, inside of living above ground and risking getting captured, to dig underground cities and hope they were never found. As far as he knew, there might be whole cities of Burnish still hiding under the earth’s crust, no idea what had happened to their fires. It would be years before they knew if that was the truth or not.

“Did it have a name?” Lio asked.

“We called it Giha Village.” Simon said.

Lio jolted that down as well. He paused at the next question, as he always did. It was hard to ask and the replies he often got were heartbreaking. He swallowed.

“Any family? Relatives?” Lio asked.

Simon paused before shaking his head.

“No. My parents… were crushed during a cave in. My brother… died.” Simon whispered.

He seemed to sink into himself and Lio felt such sorrow for him. People being crushed to death was a common problem in those cities. He had heard people tell stories where whole villages were crushed to death due to earthquakes and what not. The few people that did survive were never the same afterwards. Lio sighed. They went over a few more things, but Simon didn’t have that much information and in the end, his sheet was left mostly blank.

“Thank you. I will submit this.” Lio said with a soft smile.

Simon glanced at him and for the first time he saw his face. It was dead, empty. Like someone who was only alive by chance and not choice. God, he was so young, how could he have a face like that? Lio swallowed as Simon grabbed his bag and walked away, disappearing into the crowd. Lio let out a slow breath as he put Simon’s form on the top of the pile.

“Next!” Lio called.

“Oh, you met Simon, huh?” Meis said when they took a break later.

“You know him?” Lio asked.

Meis shrugged.

“Not really, even before you took over, he kept to himself. I only know about him because I got a few complaints from others about him. A lot of people call him Simon The Digger.” Meis stated.

“The Digger?” Lio asked.

“Apparently, the kid has a drill he carries around from his old town and wherever he goes, he’ll drill holes in the ground. More than once, I heard someone found him sleeping in them.” Gueira replied.

Lio frowned.

“Why was this not brought to my attention? Maybe we could have helped him.” Lio asked.

Gueira and Meis looked at each other.

“I mean, we had more important things to worry about.” Meis said.

Lio looked away. They were right in a way. They had been fighting a war. He couldn’t stop to help everyone who needed him, no matter how much he wanted to.

“Simon The Digger, huh?” Lio muttered.

Two days later, Lio happened to run into Simon again. He was out checking on a small tent city on the edge of town when he heard something odd. Turning the corner, he found himself staring at Simon’s back, a small drill in his hand that he was slowly using. Lio stared for a while longer, watching as he slowly and carefully chipped away as a small rock in his hands.

“What are you doing?” Lio asked walking over.

Simon jumped and whipped around, staring at him from behind his goggles with wide eyes. In his hands, Lio got a better look at the rock carving he was making. It was a human looking figure with a strange mask on it. Lio knelt down and Simon shielded away.

“It’s nothing.” Simon whispered.

“May I see it?” Lio asked.

Simon flinched, seemingly curling around the small figure before looking away. He handed it over and Lio stared in awe. Getting a closer look, he could see it was a male, little details and tattoos carved into his chest and arms.

“It’s quite detailed.” Lio stated.

“His name was Kamina.” Simon whispered.

Lio blinked and looked at him. Simon’s head was bowed, shoulders shaking.

“He was my brother. We weren’t related by blood, but… he was everything to me.” Simon explained.

Lio looked at the figure in his hands again.

“He died.” Simon said suddenly and Lio nodded.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Lio replied.

Simon pushed up his goggles and rubbed his eyes before tugging them back down.

“We escaped Giha together. He always wanted to see the surface and the village was going to collapse any day. He took me with him and he always knew what to do. With him, I was safe and happy. We could take on the world when we were together, that’s what he kept telling me.” Lio handed the figure back and Simon just held it, staring at his face.

“One day, we were attacked. A group of bandits. Bro fought with all his might and I tried to help, but they… he…” Simon choked and covered his mouth with his hand, his whole body shaking, as if trying to contain his grief.

Lio let him have his moment before Simon calmed down. Simon looked like he was on the hairy edge of losing it.

“He died. Protecting me. There was nothing I could do.” Simon whispered.

Lio placed a hand on his shoulder and Simon hiccuped before he burst into full on sobs. Lio rubbed his back as Simon turned to him and buried his face in Lio’s shoulder. He cried for the longest time before finally pulling away.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. You don’t need to sit here listening to me, you have more important things to do.” Simon whispered. 

He turned away from Lio and he could see the way his body sank into himself. This is what grief did to people. They healed over time, but it was broken and jagged. Lio placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled when Simon turned to him.

“You are braver than you know. You have survived all on your own and you should be proud. I know he would be.” Lio stated.

There was a spark there when he said that. Simon stared at him, like Lio had just given him a most precious gift before he looked at the figure in his hand.

“Thank you.” Simon whispered.

Lio nodded and got up, dusting himself off before holding out a hand.

“Come on, it’s almost lunch.” Lio said.

Simon stared at him before taking his hand and letting himself be pulled to his feet.

“You actually got him to talk to you?” Gueira said in awe later on that day.

Lio rolled his eyes.

“It wasn’t that hard. It just takes a bit of patience.” Lio stated as he stirred the soup.

Meis rolled his eyes as he made the salad.

“Only you have any of that, Boss. You should know that by now.” Meis replied.

Gueira shot a glare at Meis while Lio sighed as the door opened and Galo walked in.

“Oh! Something smells good!” Galo said as he kissed Lio on the cheek.

Lio wiggled his nose.

“At least take a shower before you kiss me!” Lio yelled as Galo ran off with a laugh. 

Lio shook his head smiling before turning back to the soup. Gueira hummed as he rubbed his chin.

“You know, the name Kamina sounds familiar, but I don’t know why.” Gueira muttered as they sat down for dinner.

Galo came out, rubbing his hair dry after a quick shower when there was a knock at the door.

“I got it!” Galo called as he walked over. 

Towel around his shoulders, wearing only a pair of sweatpants, Galo opened the door to find Simon standing there. Simon opened his mouth to speak, a small figure in his hands when he looked up and stopped dead, staring.

“Hey there, how can I help you?” Galo asked curiously.

Simon said nothing, just continued to stare. Galo tilted his head to the side and frowned.

“Hey, kid, around you ok? You’re looking a bit pale.” Galo asked, leaning in.

“Galo, who is it?” Lio called as he walked over.

“I dunno, some kid.” Galo replied stepping back.

Lio came to the door and paused, staring at Simon in confusion.

“Simon? What are you doing here?” Lio called gently.

The boy was pale, very pale and Lio was immediately worried. He moved closer and placed a hand on his shoulder. Finally, Simon reacted and all he could say was “Bro?” before he fainted.

Simon sat on the couch, eyes lowered. A bowl of soup sat on the table next to him, but he hadn’t touched it. He just sat there, staring at the figure in his hands. Meanwhile, Lio, Meis, Gueria and Galo watched him, worried.

“So you said Galo looks like your Bro?” Gueira asked.

Simon’s eyes darted to Galo before nodding quickly.

“Bro had tattoos and less muscle, but the hair? The eyes? Everything is exactly the same.” Simon admitted.

Galo whistled and ran a hand through his hair.

“Damn, and here I was thinking I was the hottest guy around. Now I find out, I might be the second hottest!” Galo said.

Lio rolled his eyes as Meis sighed and Gueira snickered. Simon just continued to sit there, saying nothing.

“Simon, is everything ok? Why are you here?” Lio asked gently.

Simon glanced at him before holding out the figure. Lio was startled to see his own face staring back at him.

“Whoa.” Meis whispered as Lio took it.

“It’s beautiful.” Lio said as he looked it over.

It was another beautifully detailed figure and Lio felt a bit honored to know Simon made it for him. Simon nodded before quickly getting up.

“I wanted to thank you for earlier today. But I overstepped my bounds. I shouldn’t have come here. I’m sorry.” Simon said quickly as he moved towards the door.

Galo held out his arm and stopped Simon in his tracks before lightly pushing him back towards the couch.

“If you want to leave, fine. But you should really eat before you go.” Galo stated.

Simon blinked at him before looking at the soup.

“But.” Simon was cut off.

“No buts! Eat first. You look like you haven’t eaten in days.” Galo demanded.

Simon stared at him before sitting down and pulling the bowl towards himself. He ate it quietly, but quickly and when he was done, he looked a lot better. Simon placed the bowl down and got up.

“Thank you. I should go.” he gave a small nod and left, making Lio frown.

“What a weird kid.” Gueira said.

Galo glanced his way and scowled.

“Grief makes people do weird things. I remember after the fire, I drew my parents over and over again, just to remember what they looked like.” Galo stated.

Gueira blinked and then rubbed the back of his neck.

“Ah, you’re right. My bad.” Gueira replied.

Lio continued to look over the small figure. An idea was forming.

Simon peeked his head around the corner and into Lio’s small tent office.

“You asked to see me?” Simon asked.

“Yes, thank you. Come in.” Lio said.

Simon walked inside and sat down. He looked nervous, shifting slightly and rubbing his hands together.

“You are not in trouble, if that is what you are wondering.” Lio said gently and Simon relaxed a bit.

“Oh, ok.” Simon said with relief.

Lio shifted some papers. Now to get down to business.

“I’ve been talking to a few other people and they have told me you have a knack for digging holes. I would like to recruit you for a project the city is working on.” Lio stated.

“Eh? Recruit me?” Simon said in awe.

“Yes. As you know, the city has had issues with water and sewer lines. They were damaged after the fight with Kray Foresight (Simon shivered at the name) and we need people who can help us rebuild them or reroute them. I think you would be perfect for the job.” Lio explained.

Simon gasped at him, eyes wide before biting his lip.

“Y-You think so?” Simon asked.

“I know so. If you are not interested, that is fine, of course-” Lio was cut off when Simon jumped to his feet.

“I’ll do it!” Simon said and Lio was pleased to see a spark in his eyes.

“I’m glad to hear it. I know it will be hard work, but I’m sure you will be a variable asset.” Lio replied.

Simon scratched his cheek with a smile.

“You know, back in my village, I was the best digger there was.” Simon said.

It was modest, but it was clear he was proud of that title and Lio smiled.

“Then I’m happy to have your help.” Lio stated.

A day later and Lio was sitting in his tent office when Galo stopped by.

“Yo!” Galo said cheerfully.

“Got bored at the station again?” Lio asked amused.

“No!” Galo said sharply before deflating.

“Yes.” he replied.

Lio snickered as he got up, shoving some paperwork into his bag as he went. They left the tent and wandered around, stopping by the digging sight when Lio insisted.

“Why’d you want to stop by here?” Galo asked curiously.

“I wanted to see how Simon was doing. It’s his first day.” Lio replied.

He walked over to the foreman, asking about the newest recruit.

“Man, you found us a real winner with this one. The kid is faster than some of my best guys. He seems to just know where to drill.” the foreman said pleased.

“So he is doing well?” Lio sighed with relief.

He had been a little worried that drilling might send Simon in a downward spiral. After all, had he not escaped the clutches of death in tunnels? But clearly Simon excelled underground. Lio looked over his reports and despite only being at this one day, he saw how easily Simon made drilling look. Galo whistled over his shoulder.

“Damn, the kid really does know what he is doing, huh?” Galo said and Lio nodded, pleased.

“That he does.” Lio said.

Days went by and with Simon leading the way, the sewer and water systems are surging forward. He surpassed any and all expectations and Lio couldn’t be happier. The next time he saw Simon, it’s from afar, but the boy was glowing as he walked among his fellow diggers. When he saw Lio, he smiled and waved and Lio waved back.

Lio continued on and before long, he ended up at another construction sight. He was talking with the foreman there, a young woman named Leyte, when he heard yelling.

“What on Earth is that noise?” Lio asked confused.

Leyte sighed like a woman on death row.

“That’s our resident punk. Damn brat can’t keep his mouth shut for anything.” she said boredly, her cigarette hanging from her lips.

“What’s his name?” Lio demanded.

Someone making a ruckus in the city looked poorly on them as a community. He was not about to allow that to happen. It’s time for him to do what he did best and get his people in line.

“Kamina. I’ve told him to shut up…” Leyte keeps talking, but that name sounds familiar and Lio toned her out as he tried to remember where it was from.

“I would like to see him.” Lio stated and she nodded.

They walk to a nearby food station, where Lio can see a man standing on a table. He was waving his arms around, looking like a fool.

“And then, just as the bandits ride off, I, Kamina, crawled my way out of the shallow grave they buried me in with one hand! My other hand lay broken by my side, but fear not! For my nerves are made of steel!” the man yelled as people around him cheered.

Lio crossed his arms, staring at him. He’s tall with blue hair and tattoos. There was something about him, from the tattoos he had to the clothes he wore, that was familiar and he felt like he saw them in detail before. He reminded Lio of Galo when he caught a glimpse of his face. Reminded him of Galo…

_ “Bro?” _ Simon soft, sad voice whispered in his memory.

His eyes widened and he turned to Leyte.

“When did he get here?” Lio demanded.

“Huh? A few weeks ago. He came through the Burnish station like everyone else. Gueira signed off on his paperwork.” Leyte replied confused.

Lio darted through the crowd, pushing his way to the front. The man was bold, bright and god if he doesn’t remind Lio of Galo in every way.

“Hey! You!” Lio demanded.

The man turned to him, one eyebrow raised behind his strange shaped glasses.

“Eh? Oh shit, it’s Lio!” someone in the crowd whispered.

They move back, giving Lio some room and Kamina leaned in.

“Oh, yeah, I heard about you. The Big Bad Mad Burnish leader! What can the Great Kamina do for you!” Kamina asked grinning and Lio frowned.

“Do you have a brother by the name of Simon?” Lio demanded.

Kaimina paused, his grin dropped immediately as he pulled his sunglasses down.

“I did once.” Kamina said softly and Lio felt his blood begin to pump.

“Come with me, now!” Lio started walking before he could answer and he heard Kamina race after him as they moved away from the construction site.

“Hey, what is this all about, huh?” Kamina demanded.

“Just follow me. I need to check something.” The more he stared, the more he was sure this man looked exactly like the small statue Lio had seen Simon making.

Simon even got the tattoos down correctly, the beautiful ink swirling across his shoulders, back and chest. Kamina looked put out and confused, but when they make it to the digger’s site, Lio can see Simon standing nearby, talking to the foreman.

“Simon!” Lio yelled and Simon looked up as they got closer.

He was covered in dirt and dust, a drill leaning on his left leg when they get closer. He saw Simon open his mouth, maybe to ask what was wrong when he heard a sharp breath escape the man next to him.

“Simon?” Kamina said the name like it held all the secrets of the universe in it and he watched as Simon’s eyes trailed over to Kamina.

Simon dropped the map he was holding, staring at them like he couldn’t believe his eyes. Lio took a step back, watching as the two moved closer to each other. There is a pause, a beat and then Kamina ripped the glass off his face and tore across the field.

“Simon! Simon!” he yelled.

Simon let out a choked cry and met him halfway, throwing himself into his brother’s arms. They clung to each other, crying as they sank to the ground. Lio smiled as he watched the brothers hug, Simon’s body shaking with the force of his cries.

“What’s all the yelling… oh.” Galo happened upon the scene just then, Meis and Gueira by his side.

A crowd started to form and Lio frowned before he walked over and placed a hand on Kamina’s shoulder. He looked up,teary eyed, and Lio smiled.

“Let’s talk someplace more private huh?” Lio said.

Kamina nodded and helped Simon to his feet.

Ten minutes later, they are in the foreman’s office and Simon hasn’t removed himself from Kamina’s side since. He clung to Kamina as if letting him go would mean Kamina disappearing before his eyes and Kamina holds him with the same kind of desperation.

“Bro… what happened?” Simon finally asked when he pulled back.

Kamina sighed and rubbed his eyes. There is a scar under his left eye that Simon traced with concern. Simon never put it on any of his figures, so it must have happened after they separated.

“After the bandits attacked, you got knocked out. I was so scared they would kill you, so I led them away, figuring you would be left alone if I took the food with me. They chased me forever and when they caught me…” Kamina scowled.

“I thought… they killed you.” Simon whispered and Kamina sighed.

“They did. Or they tried at least. Broke my arm, stabbed me in the stomach, but I guess they missed anything important.” Kamina lowered the bandages on his waist a little to show a nasty scar.

Simon swallowed, looking wide eyed and terrified.

“But you escaped?” Galo asked curiously.

“Not exactly. Fuckers tried to bury me afterwards, but the grave was shallow. Waited until I heard them move away and crawled my way out.” Kamina paused and swallowed.

He placed a hand on Simon’s head and lightly stroked his hair.

“When I got back to where we left you, you were gone. I thought maybe they had come back to finish the job. I looked for you for days, but…” Kamina shook his head.

Simon pulled back and closed his eyes.

“They did. I woke up in their camp. They told me they killed you and buried you where I would never find you. I was so angry, so scared, so broken, that’s when I woke up as a Burnish. I burned the camp to the ground, but I had no idea where I was and I could never find the place where they buried you.” Simon whispered.

Simon wiped his eyes as his body stuttered and Kamina sighed.

“Always the crybaby.” he said with gentleness.

Lio leaned back. It was odd to think the two of them had just missed each other, but the desert was huge. He understood why they hadn’t been able to find each other afterwards.

“Where did you end up?” Kamina asked.

Simon flushed.

“In the Mad Burnish camp. Meis found me and took me in.” Simon stated.

Kamina snorted.

“How ironic. You must have joined after I already passed through there. I ended up to the west. Our camp moved here when we heard they were accepting outsiders.” Kamina’s voice cracked a bit and Simon smiled as he hugged Kamina again.

“Simon, I think you have something for Kamina?” Lio asked.

Simon flushed from the tips of his ears to the bottom of his neck. His hand shook as he opened his bag and pulled something out. Kamina blinked as it was handed over, staring at the little figure with confusion before his eyes softened.

“Simon… you really missed me, huh?” Kamina traced over the features he saw and Simon nodded.

“Every minute of every day. Bro.” Simon replied.

“Huh, that’s one happy ending, I guess.” Galo said when they stepped out of the office later on.

Simon and Kamina were walking away from them, talking excitedly to each other and Lio just smiled.

“I’m glad we were able to bring those two back together.” Lio whispered.

Galo grinned brightly.

“Yeah and look at that! I now know what I would look like with tattoos! What do you think?” Galo wiggled his eyebrows at Lio’s groan.

“Truly are an idiot.” Lio whispered as he covered his face with his hand.

A laugh made him peek through his fingers and his heart melted at the sight of Simon smiling so brightly.

  
  



End file.
